1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light fixture comprising a head, which head is rotatable in relation to a yoke by at least a first motor, which yoke is rotatable in relation to a base by at least a second motor, which head comprises at least one light source for generation of a light beam, which base comprises at least a power supply and a controller for control of the light fixture, which yoke comprises handles for carrying the light fixture.
2. Description of Related Art
Carrying a light fixture is an increasing problem when the physical size of light fixtures is increasing. Therefore, handles are placed at the base or at the yoke which is well-known from a number of light fixtures, such as light fixtures from Martin Professional A/S.
If the handle is placed low at the light fixture in relation to the gravitational center, lifting a light fixture from a flight case is difficult because there is a risk of tilting and possibly dropping the light fixture.
Light fixtures comprising handles formed as recesses in the yoke are well-known. These handles are placed below the rotational center of the head and are efficient for small light fixtures that can be carried by an individual. In a situation where a head is not locked or motion damped the head might move during carrying which can lead to movement of the gravitational center of the light fixture which can result in the light fixture being dropped.